Velocity in love
by Ninette Dior
Summary: ¿Que pasaría si dos adictos a la velocidad se conocieran? , en esta historia conoceremos a Diamond una chica que armara todo un lió para demostrar que las chicas también pueden tomar el volante, ¿sera ella un problema para Sam y su equipo? agradesco sus reviews & criticas
1. Chapter 1

_**Gente hermosa antes de empezar a leer les pido por favor que no quiero malas criticas ya que este es el primer fic que subo a ff~**_

_**espero que sea de su agrada les deseo una feliz lectura**_

* * *

**Capitulo I. Oro & Plata**

Desde siempre a los pilotos de autos Formula 1. Se les ah conocido por su increíble maniobra y sus grandes agallas para conducir a cientos de kilómetros por hora, pero había una chica que estaba dispuesta a probar que los chicos no eran los únicos capaces de poder maniobrar una gran maquina de esas...

Todos vitoreaban a Sam Speed, mejor conocido como _The Highway Star _queen ingles significa la estrella de la autopista, los demás pilotos estaban todos en sus puestos , otros estaban en su estación verificando que todo estuviera listo para la carrera. Al cabo de unas horas el lugar estaba repleto de miles de personas, algunas con grandes carteles con los nombres de su piloto favorito pero sin duda la mayoría era para apoyar al pelirrojo.

Todos los pilotos estaban listos ya en la linea de salida ¡y en pocos segundos la carrera dio inicio!

Cada piloto estaba alineado según sus stats y su tiempo récord en cruzar por completo el circuito, era obvio que Sam iba en primera posición , todos los demás peleaban entre si por querer rebasarlo, pero al final sus esfuerzos fueron lo bastante inútiles que inclusive terminaron haciendo daño a sus propios autos, solo los que iban en ultimas posiciones sabían que quizás no lo lograrían, pero hubo un piloto que estaba en segunda posición y no llevaba mucha distancia entre el piloto estrella.

-"Esto me preocupa, jamas había visto a alguien correr así"- pensó el piloto de cabellos rojizos, mientras que pisaba mas el acelerador intentando alejarse lo mas que pudiese de su rival-

Al estar ya en la ultima vuelta del circuito, se podía ver como ambos se iban rebasando entre si luchando por ser el primer lugar, la linea de meta estaba tan cerca... lo único que los separaban eran unas milésimas de segundos... que a simple vista pareciera que habían atravesado la linea de llegada... ¿al mismo tiempo?

-Aquí en el video se puede ver perfectamente quien atravesó primero la linea de llegada- dijo uno de los presentadores del evento mientras todos estaban en suspenso...

-Como era de esperarse el ganador fue Speed!-

Toda la gente estallo en repetidos silbidos y vitoreos para el campeón

Y el segundo salio de su auto poco después de que Sam había salido para celebrar su victoria

el misterioso piloto que nadie parecía conocer usaba un uniforme negro con un par de rayas verdes que atravesaban ambos brazos, de inmediato varios notaron que no se trataba de un varón... era una chica?...

-el segundo se quito el casco protector dejo al descubierto su larga cabellera ,al ver esa hermosa cabellera rubia y lo poco que pudo contemplar de su rostro Sam se quedo perplejo intento acercarse para felicitarla por su esfuerzo-

-Parece que el segundo competidor es una chica, aunque aun no sabemos su verdadera identidad – en cuanto el comentarista termino de hablar había una gran masa de reporteros, camarografos y hasta paparazzis que iban detrás de la chica

-la piloto pudo observar de reojo a Sam que venia hacia a ella pero ya no pudo acercarse porque cuando menos lo espero ya tenia a todos esos reporteros y fotógrafos alrededor suyo-

-Aléjense de mi, son una molestia- saco de su bolsillo unas grandes gafas de sol negras y casi salio del circulo que le rodeaba, mas bien casi le asfixiaba y entre empujones tuvo que salir, pero aun así tenia a varios entrevistándola

-Señorita que se siente ser la única chica en este deporte?-

volverá a entrar a alguna competencia?-

esta feliz por casi haber superado a la estrella invicta?

-¡Señorita por favor no se vaya!-gritaron todos al ver a la chica correr y huyendo del lugar gracias a varios guardaespaldas que se acercaron de inmediato para sacarla de ese lio-

-Llegan tarde inútiles, ustedes no son competentes para este trabajo, otro poco mas y me muero asfixiada- lo dijo casi gritando al llegar hasta una amplia camioneta negra que sabría que la llevaría a casa-mientras la joven se detuvo a pensar un momento que habría sucedido si no hubiesen estado toda esa muchedumbre seguiendole... ¿como hubiese sido el poder charlar con aquel campeón presumido? -rio al pensar esto ultimo- Y se dijo así misma- No lo conozco aun pero se ve que es un engreído de primera-


	2. Chapter 2

**Bien chicos aqui va el segundo capitulo, espero que sea de su agrado ;)**

**cualquier duda pregunta o sugerencia dejen su review :D**

* * *

**Capitulo II." Las estrellas nacieron para no estar solas "**

En la ciudad de Station square, conocido por ser todo tan pacifico ,rascacielos que se hallaban en el centro de la ciudad, grandes y numerosas carreteras le hacían ver un lugar muy habitado pero sin perder su toque de encanto minimalista ... Al año era muy raro que sucedería algún crimen. y todo gracias al equipo especial del departamento de policía.

Ellos eran unos tipos bastante atractivos pero no tanto como su líder, el piloto estrella que todos ya conocían el se hacia llamar Sam Speed su equipo es el Speed team en honor a su nombre, y gracias a ellos no había delincuencia en dicha ciudad...Todo estaba en orden, era de esperarse nadie quería problemas con el líder y menos con su equipo.A simple vista quizás no parecían policías tenían pinta de ser pilotos de autos formula 1 como se a mencionado ya ,todos en este equipo eran realmente guapos pero en especial el mas atractivo era el ya nombrado líder de cabellos rojizos , que era muy famoso y reconocido por ser uno de los mejores pilotos de autos formula 1,adicto a la velocidad desde muy temprana edad y sin mencionar que llamaba la atención de todas las chicas siendo alto y de una bella piel semi bronceada y poseía unos ojos verdes que te atrapaban con tan solo mirarte un par de segundos, en cualquier lugar que el se parara todos sus fans le recibían alegremente , y jóvenes de diferentes edades le pedían un par de autógrafos. En verdad era un hombre digno de admirar con tan solo 28 años de edad Sam tenia todo lo que el había querido en la vida.

Sin embargo todos en esta vida tenemos una contra parte una parte de nosotros mismos que esta envuelta en otro ser... Y que quizás no conocemos hasta que nos encontramos con ella...

Un hermoso roll royce dorado se acercaba hacia a unas grandes rejas de color oro con las iniciales A.P. Que eran las abreviaturas de Avenida Paradise lugar donde vivían las personas mas agraciadas e importantes de la ciudad, personas que disfrutaban de su vida de lujos gracias a los negocios de sus padres, y estos chicos no movían ni si quiera un dedo para ser bien atendidos, teniendo todo un mar de sirvientes a su disposición, ya con sus vidas resueltas sin tener que preocuparse por ir a la facultad, muchos solo estudiaban por el placer de tener orgullosos a sus padres y darles de que presumir ante la sociedad , excepto Diamond a esa joven de cabellos platinos solo le interesaba una cosa vivir el momento ya que sus padres eran de los ricos de la clase aristocrática y siempre se preocupaban por guardar las apariencias, cansada de siempre estar al disimulo mientras sus padres atendían sus numerosos negocios ella solo se dedicaba a gastarlo en las mejores tiendas, se esmeraba por estar siempre bien peinada es por eso que todos hablaban de lo bien que lucia su larga cabellera platinada e incluso era el blanco de criticas ya que todos mencionaban que era "rubia artificial"sin mencionar que cada año cambiaba de look pero este año lucia una hermosa cabellera del tono que asemejaba mucho a un diamante de color dorado, muchas chicas la amaban y otras también la odiaban eso a Diamond no le importaba en lo mas mínimo -la gente suele alabarme así como también insultarme a mis espaldas solo por miedo a que arruine sus vidas-. Decía la chica muy despreocupada ante sus criticas.

Podría ser que el comportamiento de ella era a causa de que sus padres siempre la consentían demasiado llenándola de las mejores cosas y de lo que ella pidiera se lo daban en bandeja de plata con todo y diamantes en esta, no había nada que ella deseara y no tuviera, quizá por culpa de esto Diamond no se esforzaba en lo mas mínimo sabia que de cualquier forma ella obtendría las cosas que quisiera, pero sus tres cosas favoritas eran un cigarro, una botella de vodka de vainilla y un enorme ramo de rosas con el que siempre adornaba su enorme habitación que era el tamaño de una manzana ; estos objetos le describían muy bien, sus padres aprobaban que ella tomase alcohol , inclusive su madre siempre que podía le mandaba de París las mejores botellas de vino y whisky, pero de lo único de lo que no estaban a favor sus padres era de su amor por el tabaco desde los dieciséis Diamond y sus amigas se fugaban de sus hogares mientras sus padres pensaban que tenían una fiesta pijamada las jóvenes malcriadas se escapaban a los mejore antros de la ciudad o alguna playa privada a beber y a fumar disfrutando de la compañía de varios amigos gracias a Prada! Pasaban desapercibidas ante la multitud usando gafas oscuras y cambiando de look constantemente sin ser notadas por nadie, siempre y cuando salieran de noche con un par de guardias que alejaban a los paparazzis eso era lo que les ayudaba en situaciones extremas.

El elegante auto se detuvo frente a unos enormes portones de color negro, la seguridad de inmediato identifico el vehículo abriendo ambos portones de par en par, por alguna razón se veía detrás del auto una masa de gente algunos traían micrófonos y cámaras fotográficas disparando miles de flashes por cada segundo, pero nadie pudo pasar gracias a los guardias, el enrejado se cerro automáticamente después de que el vehículo paso tras estas, cada vez se hacia mas visible la imagen de una inmensa mansión con auges de castillo victoriano del siglo pasado. Al llegar el conductor bajo del auto abrió la puerta y ayudo a bajar a una hermosa dama de largos cabellos azabache.

Su mejor amiga había llegada de visita después de un año sin verla ,aprovechando las vacaciones de verano decidió quedarse en casa de Diamond, en lo que quedaba del resto de las vacaciones.

-Agatha me alegro tanto de que estés aquí- a lo cual la chica la había recibido con un gran abrazo

De inmediato el mayordomo llamo a varios sirvientes que ayudaron a llevar el equipaje de la chica a su respectiva habitación.

-Tenemos tantas cosas de que hablar siento que han pasado años de que no nos hemos visto- subieron las escaleras al entrar a la amplia habitación-

ambas chicas se sentaron sobre un par de sillones de piel tono chocolate, sobre el centro de mesa estaba una excelente botella de vino rosado

-De que sirve seguir estudiando?, para que terminar una carrera universitaria si ya lo tenemos todo!-

-Bueno ahora solo nos queda casarnos con algún tipo que nos haga la vida feliz y complazca nuestros gustos- le contesto su amiga de cabellos azabache , sus cabellos eran lisos y tenia un fleco que cubría la mitad de su cabeza realmente era hermosa, sin duda tenia que serlo ya que era amiga de una joven tan hermosa como peligrosa.

-Adoro ver el rostro de los chicos cada que nos ven-

-Eso es porque no pueden resistirse ante nosotras- le guiño el ojo mientras le mostraba una revista donde un conocido chico pelirrojo salia en la portada

-El es una estrella de autos formula 1, pero creo que ya lo sabias- sonrió al ver el rostro iluminado de su amiga hacia tiempo que no le veía de esa forma

-Sabes creo que nunca te lo mencione pero de niña como a la edad de 9 años siempre soñé con ser una piloto de autos de carrera y sin duda mis autos favoritos eran los formula 1- sostuvo la revista y llevo una de sus largas uñas rojas hasta el rostro del joven corredor que aparecía en la portada,

-sabes creo que el se vería muy bien ¿conmigo no crees?-

-Tienes razón ademas ambos son muy sexys... por cierto por que dejaste ese sueño tu no eres así?-

-Simplemente por que no quería morir en algún accidente de auto , aunque adore la velocidad y estar al volante de una bella maquina pero no iba a dejar que mi hermoso rostro se arruinase, " de eso vivo" -pensó-.

Todos me decían que era demasiado bella como para manejar un auto F. 1, tu bien sabes que no me dejo llevar por lo que dice la gente pero esa vez me deje convencer por que sabia que tenían la razón-

-Es cierto pero tu no te preocupes por eso, ademas eso de conducir autos F.1 en carreras es algo peligroso, y la verdad es que a mi no me gustaría ver tu carita arruinada por algún mal golpe-

-dejando de lado todo esto, me da mucho gusto verte de nuevo y gracias por dejarme quedar aquí en tu casa-

-Sabes que siempre seras mi mejor amiga , eres como una hermana para mi o mas bien como una hija, es por eso que te quiero mucho-

Ambas se abrazaron con mucha fuerza como si fuese el ultimo día en que se vieran, en verdad tenían muchas cosas de que hablar, tantos detalles que contar, mientras pedían servicio a la habitación y miraban televisión en la pantalla lcd ,tampoco faltaron los juegos de vídeo... se sentaron sobre unos cojines de distintos colores que había sobre la alfombra de piel blanca, mientras que la rubia destapaba una botella de champagne italiano que era el favorito de ambas chicas, casi al finalizar la noche se desato entre ellas la guerra de palomitas, en cuanto el servicio a la habitación llego tomaron precausion siendo bombardeados por palomitas al salir como si nada de la recamara estos iban refunfuñando diciendo- siempre es lo mismo con esta señorita-

-Agatha apresúrate a arreglarte o llegaras tarde a la fiesta de Chris-

-Es verdad ya casi son las nueve tengo que alistarme-se levanto de inmediato de su asiento y comenzó a buscar entre sus maletas pero cada que buscaba mas revolvía mas todo su equipaje. Desesperada abrió otra maleta y saco varios pares de zapatillas.

-¿Cual de todos me iría mejor?-

-Estos son perfectos , se te verán muy bien!, por cierto esto es para ti espero que te guste, lo mande a pedir hace semanas es de la nueva colección de Roberto Cavalli, y aun no ah salido en las tiendas, es tuyo Agatha -una sonrisa ilumino todo su rostro-

-Es bellisimo!- pronuncio en un hermoso tono italiano – Muchas gracias Diamond me has sacado de un apuro

-Desde que me contaste sobre la fiesta de cumpleaños de Christopher mande a pedirlo, es importante que luzcas hermosa y no te preocupes el ya es tuyo-.

El vestido era largo de tela delgada y tenia finos cristales dorados que cubrían todo el vestido dejando solo sin cubrir justo a ¾ de la rodilla,estaba descubierto por la espalda y era tan largo que parecía el vestido de una autentica princesa, el tejido era de hilo de oro es por eso que era tan elegante y deslumbrante siendo este de tono durazno unos ligeros destellos oro estaban colocados minuciosamente a lo largo del vestido. (tal como se muestra en la imagen)  . ?fbid=637603746271991&set=a.279184395447263.74817.278030472229322&type=1&theater

Diamond llamo a su estilista personal, para que ayudasen con el peinado y maquillaje de Agatha. La estilista llego con todo su equipo eran 4 personas , que se encargaron de ayudar a peinar y a maquillar a la joven de cabellos azabache

Por suerte terminaron en menos de 1 hora, se veía deslumbrante su maquillaje era lo bastante natural y sus mejillas lucían tan rosadas que incluso tenían el color de un albaricoque , sus pestañas estaban muy risadas y se veían mas grandes de lo habitual, la sombra dorada hacia resaltar el color ámbar de sus ojos.

Ya es hora de irse su limusina esta esperándola señorita Agatha...

"Y es que Agatha venia de una familia adinerada que vivía en Roma sin duda la familia Vitello, que eran muy respetados por su historia y el poder que estos tenían sobre la misma Italia, por otra parte La familia Lauren proveniente de Francia( los padres de Diamond) eran dueños de distintas compañías en todo el mundo, pero su madre se dedicaba al modelaje y era una estrella de cine al igual que la madre de Christopher, y es por eso que ambas eran muy amigas sin mencionar que los Thorndyke eran vecinos de los Lauren"

Bueno ahora si tengo que irme nos vemos mas tarde

Te deseo suerte se que a ti también te ira muy bien Diamond

Gracias Agatha la verdad es que tu no necesitas suerte ¡mírate estas preciosa!

-Se despidieron con un abrazo y un beso en la mejilla-


End file.
